Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{10k}{5} + \dfrac{6k}{5}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{10k + 6k}{5}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{16k}{5}$